


See A Sunset

by susiephalange



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to Camp Halfblood, the Reader can't help but feel a little lost when the leader of her cabin is ignoring her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	See A Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the second Luke fic on here w Reader. I mean, yeah, he turned out...the way he turned out, but he's still cool.

You'd been called many names as a kid, but these all revolved around how you could see things they couldn't. The skulking man in the alleyway beside the school was a Cyclops to you. The shadow on a skyscraper on a field trip to the city? A drakon. Nobody else could see the white horses in the ocean when you went to the beach.

Either way, you thought you were bonkers. Estranged. Branded completely crazy by everyone else, it wasn't until one of these things actually attacked you when a little satyr whisked you away to a summer camp for weirdos like you - Camp Halfblood. A week in, and it was pretty cool, but no matter what, you still couldn't wrap your head around the fact that you were half divine. Half mortal. A demigod.

The one person who made Camp Half Blood bearable was the leader of your cabin, Luke Castellan. He was the oldest in the Hermes cabin (where you stayed, since your Godly parent hadn't chosen you yet) and though you were new, he was the most relatable out of the majority of the camp. For the first few days you had been a bit lost, following him around almost, like a shadow, seeing how camp worked. He was fine with it; it was just the strings that came attached to the job as your mentor that you could tell got him on edge. By the fourth day of you being at camp you heard an edge behind his voice when explaining why you sacrificed some of your dinner to the gods, where the showers were (for the umpteenth time), et cetera.

He seemed like a cool enough guy; especially when you had played capture the flag with his team. The opposition had won, but it was intense to a point that was enjoyable and made you want to do it all over again. In fact, it was only one of the times Luke had actually seemed to enjoy himself, and you could count those times on one hand.

After this, you did your best to make sure not to be a burden. Cleaning up your part of the cluttered cabin, putting in extra time for the assigned duties like cleaning the bathrooms and washing dishes with the cleaning harpies. You'd ask around for answers, discovering a friendship with Annabeth Chase of the Athena cabin.

One day, as you watched Luke in his sword fighting, almost unaware of the world around you as he battled it out with the dummies, the instructor. You nearly jumped when you heard a clearing of a throat beside you, but when you turned, it was only Annabeth.

"Either you're daydreaming and been sitting here all this time thinking, or you've been watching Luke all this time," she rested her head on the palm of her hand. She was a level headed person, Annabeth, and you were glad you had her as your friend.

"I - uh," you stuttered.

Annabeth grinned. "It's okay, I used to have a bit of a crush on him too. No crime in watching from afar." You hummed sadly in response, dropping your gaze as Luke's sword clashed whimsy his opponents with an increased tempo. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, honestly," you laughed, looking your hands, "I have a feeling he's sick of me. I've been a bit lost since I've come here, and every time I ask about something, he seems annoyed. Maybe even hates me."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened to a point you thought they'd pop. "Where did you get that idea from, _______?" She took your hands in hers and looked levelly into your (e/c) eyes. "Luke doesn't _hate_ you. I heard him after dinner the other night, he was talking to Silena Beauregard on what her tips for admitting feelings would be."

"What -," you couldn't speak for a minute. "Wait. So he's not angry at me."

"Yes," she agreed.

"And he doesn't hate me."

"Yep," Annabeth nodded.

You say there dumbfounded. All this time that you'd been with the Hermes cabin thinking he hated your guts. But he didn't. _Apparently_. "Wow," you managed to say, "well, why hasn't he made a move yet? He's cocky enough for -," you glanced to the sword fight where Luke had swung his blade with so much force that his opponents had flew from their hand and into the dirt, "- that kind of thing," you nodded to the commotion in the arena. "Why hasn't he just said anything?"

Annabeth glanced behind her, and you followed her gaze. There was Percy, sitting in the field near the lake making daisy chains for the nereids.

"Boys don't think this kind of way most of the time," she concluded. "I mean, look at my dad. He loves me and all, and I know, but he doesn't really say it. Besides," she added, "you won't know unless you ask him."

You shook your head in disbelief of your little to no courage, " _Me_ , ask Luke, if he likes me?" You laughed quietly. "What if he _does_ hate me?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Well, you won't know -," she started to repeat, and seeing something over your shoulder, yelled out, "Hey, Luke! Come here!"

" _No_!" You cried.

She nodded. " _Yes_. We're sorting this out now." You turned slightly to see Luke, dripping with sweat but not out of breath from the sword fight. "Luke, you wouldn't happen to -,"

"Know if we've got another capture the flag happening again soon?" You spoke over the top of Annabeth as she asked him, "...like _______ less like a friend, more like a girlfriend?"

You froze. Annabeth clapped you on the back in a friendly manner. You both looked to Luke to see his reaction.

"_______?" He wondered, "Do you have a crush on me?"

You blushed, and repeated his question. "Do _you_ have a crush on me?" _Wait_. "I mean, I like you, yeah, but you've been acting funny lately and I wasn't sure and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself and -,"

He laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing! I wanted to ask you to see the sunset or something but you've been kind of strange the last week or so and I didn't know if it was me or you or if you didn't -," he shook his head. "Besides the point. The thing is, yeah, I do like you."

"I'll go see a sunset with you any day," you blurted.

"I'd like that," he smiled.

 

 

 

"So did it work? Are they together? I knew they'd be good together, I saw it ever since she came, they'll last forever, I can tell. Did you make them admit their undying love for each other or make them kiss or -,"

"Shut _up_ Percy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I like to picture Percy able to be chill in flower crowns with the nereids but also down to fight with Riptide at the same time, you feel?
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
